Asesinos
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: El era un asesino a sueldo y ella su presa, sin lugar a dudas cumpliré mi misión "Eliminar de la fas de la tierra a la heredera de los Bei Fong", pero acaso la misión no era tan fácil como parecía?


**La libertad se encuentra en uno mismo, no existe esclavizador solo el esclavizado que no desea ser libre. **

**PRESA PERFECTA.**

La palabra impresionante no era suficiente para definir el gusto de la familia Bei Fong pero extravagantes encajaba perfectamente, un ejemplo claro era la mansión Este con sus grandes muros, sus interminables pasillos, enormes rosales y sendas florales que decoraban todo, el colmo del lujo se notaba en el piso, que no era de tatami como se acostumbra, sino de barro con algún tipo de barniz, que les permite tañarlo con el símbolo del jabalí volador que identifica a la nobleza del pueblo.

_"Para ti será un trabajo fácil…"_

La seguridad en el área Este de la propiedad era nula algo extraño e ilógica para una familia adinerada, lo normal es que la protección de sus bienes sea lo más importante, por lo que no escatiman ni un centavo para salvaguardarla.

Pensé que a falta de alarmas en el perímetro exterior en el interior tendrían trampas, pero otra vez volvía a asombrarme, el recorrido había sido tranquilo, casi como si hubiera sido un invitado de la casa y no un asesino a sueldo. Así que me he tomado mi tiempo chequeando los alrededores para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, creo que dedo creer más en mi informante:

"_Después de que el sol se oculta, todos los sirvientes se retiran y vuelven a la mansión principal…"_

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el camino, significaba que el festejo de los 200 años de la llegada del primer Bei Fong había iniciado, era momento de entrar en acción, cada elemento del entorno estaba confabulando a mi favor: el ruido de la fiesta tapa mis pisadas, la iluminación de la luna tenue que traspasa las nubes me permitía ver el camino y a la vez proyectaba suficientes sombras para moverme sin ser percibido, era el escenario ideal. La última puerta que hace falta para llegar a la habitación principal esta frente a mí.

_"Cuando la cruces son alrededor de 10 metros en línea recta, no hay forma de perderse…"_

La puerta era de metal pesada y rígida pero con mi fuerza era suficiente para moverla, la brisa soplo y percibí como el ambiente se cargaba, mis sentidos se dispararon:

**PELIGRO**

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en defensa, pero aun así una sonrisa se plasmo en mis labios, al fin iniciaba la diversión, respire profundamente una, dos y tres veces antes de emprender la carrera; sentí exactamente cuándo pise el interruptor de la primera trampa y así aparecieron dos hachas que salieron de las paredes, un salto en el momento preciso me permitieron atravesarlas sin un rasguño, por favor esto era demasiado común, el siguiente obstáculo fue igual de aburrido que el primero y así sucesivamente, no había ninguna trampa nueva o infranqueable todo lo había visto antes por lo que evadirlas era un juego de niños.

Luego de 15 minutos de tedio llegue al final del pasillo donde otra imponente puerta se me presentaba pero en este caso era de madera de roble con una inscripción en el medio "abandona la esperanza", vamos debe ser una broma de mal gusto, deberían de poner eso en la primera puerta, pero la verdad quien soy yo para criticar el sentido de humor de los ricos.

El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, la única iluminación era la que daba una entrada de luz del techo, al principio siempre es difícil ver pero luego de unos segundos, tus pupilas se dilatan y puedes ver mejor.

Cuatro pilares cilíndricos sostenían toda la estructura cada uno separados por 3 metros de las paredes, este lugar no era tan exuberante como el resto de la propiedad, había varias pinturas y un par de mesas con floreros llenos de orquídeas pandas, que despedían una suave fragancia, un tocador una enorme cama junto con un closet y ninguna ventana en los alrededores.

Para ser la habitación de la heredera de la familia dejaba mucho que desear, y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?, recorrí con mi vista la habitación y como si de una aparición se tratara, vi a la heredera en medio de la habitación bajo la entrada de luz, me quede sin aliento viendo a tal diosa, largos cabellos negros que al estar arrodillada llegaban al suelo, tez pálida como el marfil y unos ojos que a la primera impresión parecían no tener iris, pero que en verdad son de un color gris que casi llegan a ser plateados.

Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que la luna saliera de entre las nubes y verla así en toda su magnificencia, la espera no duro tanto, junto a la aparición del la reina de la noche se hizo presente una suave brisa que trajo una hermosa danza de pétalos de sakura que cayeron en cascada sobre la única hija de la nobleza Toph Bei Fong, que no se inmuto hasta que uno de los pétalos toco su placido rostro.

_"Ella es ciega de nacimiento, será la presa perfecta para ti…"_

Los dioses suelen jugar muy malas pasadas a los simples humanos prueba de esto era esa bella joven, la cual no conocía su propios dotes y que vivía en esta prisión, aislada del mundo porque sus padres la consideraban un adefesio o un castigo divino; sin importar lo que pensara sobre ella y su triste vida debía eliminarla.

_"Así que aquí tienes la mitad del pago, el resto se te entregara luego de terminada la misión…"_

Tome una fina y afilada aguja entre mis dedos y busque la mejor posición para dar un golpe certero no quería causarle dolor, encontrado el ángulo correcto, lo demás es pan comido, contraje levemente mi mano para tomar fuerza y luego…

-auch!...¡qué demonios!- solté descuidadamente la aguja al sentir un fuerte golpe en mi pierna, pero estaba seguro de que no había nadie más que ella y yo, volteé a verla y no se había movido ni un palmo de su posición y era irracional siquiera considerar que fuera ella, luego de esta misión me tomaría mis merecidas vacaciones, mi cuerpo y mi mente lo exigían.

Sin preocuparme del ruido que había causado, volví a tomar la aguja del suelo, tome el impulso necesario y lance la pequeña arma mortal, era cuestión de segundos verla caer.

Los segundo pasaron pero ella no se caía, ni mostrara algún gesto de dolor, repentinamente sentí un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, con toda la velocidad que poseo di un salto a la derecha como precaución.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- es tonto pensar que algo en esta habitación podría dañarme, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de mi mejía y me comprobó lo equivocado que estaba.

_"…claro esta si es que la terminas, han enviado ya a 9 asesinos antes y ninguno lo ha logrado, si no lo consigues serás el número 10"_

-Pies ligeros- una suave pero sarcástica voz sonó, en el instante volví a ver a la joven Bei Fong que tenía una sonrisa socarrona- eres el primero que no cae con el primer golpe, felicidades ahora-frunció su seño para mostrar su desagrado y agito su mano como quien espanta a algún cachorro de Alce-león-dientes de sable- dejémonos de juegos y márchate, no tengo ganas de lastimarte y tener que esperar hasta la mañana para que retiren tú cuerpo

La muy insolente esta sacándome de mis casillas, como era eso de "No tengo ganas de lastimarte" y peor aun eso de "…esperar hasta la mañana para que retiren tú cuerpo", el único cuerpo que sacarían de esta habitación seria el de ella y en un ataúd.

Basta de tener contemplaciones con esta niñita consentida, desenvaine mis katanas gemelas regalo de un buen amigo quien me enseño a manejarlas de la manera adecuada y que ahora utilizaría para eliminar a Toph Bei Fong.

* * *

Bueno este es mi regresar después de tanto tiempo de tener mi cuenta de fanfiction inactiva este será mi primer fic, los demás los retirare, para mejorarlos, continuarlos o en el peor de los casos eliminarlos asi que este es mi renacer jajaja cuidese y espero que les guste este fic dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

**Cada uno es el propio rey y señor de su destino solo aquellos que se rinden pierden esta facultad.**


End file.
